


Just Like Fire

by wingedlioness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, smut light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: Robin is surprised by Alice's idea to go clubbing for their bachelorette party.





	Just Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by P!nk's song from the Alice in Wonderland movie, Just Like Fire. 
> 
> I haven't actually watched season 7, but Alice and Robin are entirely too cute.

A club was not what Robin was expecting. She didn’t know why she was surprised, her Alice enjoyed nothing more than being unpredictable. Well, almost nothing.

She swallowed around the lump in her throat as she watched her fiancée slinked her way to the middle of the dance floor, appreciative glances honing in from all directions.

 

_“Come on, Nobin, it’ll be fun.” Alice’s arms wrapped around Robin as she continued to side-eye her. “Wouldn’t you rather have our bachelorette party together anyway? Those are a big deal in this realm, ya know.”_

_“And you really want to go clubbing?” Robin shook her head. It’s not like she was going to say no to her, that wasn’t something she was exactly capable of when Alice turned the full force of her wide blue eyes on. Still, clubbing? Didn’t really seem like their scene._

_“Why not? Music, drinks, sexy clothes,” Alice dipped her fingers under the hem of Robin’s shirt, teasing her waistband and tracing up the side below a breast, “dancing.”_

_Ok, fine, she was definitely on board._

 

Now she was very glad she’d turned down her mother’s offer to chauffeur them. There was no way she wanted any parental figures around… this.

Alice was… dancing. It was more like she was setting every nerve in Robin’s body on fire, but sure, "dancing." Her hands slid up her torso, ghosting around her breasts, pulling the croptop up to expose her entire midriff while her hands tangled in her hair before coming back down. Robin only noticed her mouth was hanging open when Alice winked in her direction, arms now caressing down her swaying hips in time with the beat. 

 

 **Just like fire, burning out the way** ****  
**If I can light the world up for just one day** ****  
**Watch this madness, colorful charade** ****  
**No one can be just like me anyway** ****

The music pounded in her ears, body unconsciously mirroring Alice’s movements as the rest of the room faded away. Robin could see her tongue dart out, teeth biting into her lower lip, and felt her groin clench in response. Alice’s hands were never idle, roaming her body with abandon, exposing Robin’s favourite spot to worry on her neck, pushing her breasts together in a way that had Robin slack-jawed again, sliding over her ass as she sunk towards the floor and back up again.

Alice cocked an eyebrow at her in invitation, but Robin was pretty sure she’d melted into the floor when her girlfriend’s skirt rose to nearly expose her ass when she slapped the ground.

Her eyes were locked on Alice’s swaying torso as she threaded back over. The lines of her bra were just visible through the shirt, and the way her stomach pulled with each breath had Robin nearly panting. As Alice got closer, Robin could see her nipples, taught and ready, through her shirt, and her own tightened in response. She managed to drag her eyes up to Alice’s as she traced a finger up Robin’s arm.

“Aren’t you going to come dance with me?”

 

 **And no matter the weather, we can do it better** ****  
**You and me together, forever and ever** **  
** **We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing, no**

 

The teasing sparkle in Alice’s cocky stare did her in. She surged forward, gripping Alice by the hips, and capturing the bottom lip she kept biting for herself. Alice moaned into Robin’s mouth, knees buckling between hers, fingers lacing together in Robin’s hair. Robin’s hands shook with the force it took to keep her from shedding Alice’s clothes then and there, staying on her hips even as Alice’s thigh brushed further between Robin’s legs, rubbing so close to where she was burning for her. Robin whimpered, her entire body was about to immolate if she didn’t get them out of there.

Alice’s brow furrowed as Robin pulled away, taking shaky breaths, and dropped her head to Alice’s shoulder.

“We need to go home. Now.”

She glanced up to see Alice’s cheeky grin and had to drop her head back down to stop herself from doing something she’d regret. Alice kissed the top of her head, and laced their fingers together.

“Well, come on then. I’m not done dancin’, ‘n if I have to finish at home, I wanna get started.”

Robin let Alice pull her along, the disappointed groans around them distracting her momentarily as they made their way out of the club.

“Wait, finish what?”

“Yer strip tease, of course. What’d you think I was doin’?”

Alice tossed a smirk over her shoulder. Even as Robin’s head spun, a lustful shiver ran down her spine. Her fingers tightened in Alice’s hand, and she tugged her back, twirling Alice into her chest. Robin cupped Alice’s jaw, drawing her head up to fuse their lips back together. Even their tongues intertwining wasn’t enough for her, and she maneuvered them away from the streetlights, into a darkened alcove. Alice squeaked when her back hit a wall, her surprise quickly turning into moans as Robin pushed her knee under Alice’s skirt. Alice’s hands slid down under Robin’s jacket, pressing along her back, reaching for her ass to pull her closer between her legs. Robin kissed down Alice’s chin, making her way to her neck. As Alice held her tightly, shuddering under her ministrations, Robin’s hands roamed the paths Alice’s had earlier, taking care to grope each breast through her shirt before pulling at the erect nipple. She started rubbing her leg back and forth between Alice’s as she whimpered and trembled against the wall.

When Alice’s fingers tightened, beginning to claw into her back, Robin made her way back to her lips, slowing her movements and giving her a languid kiss.

She forced herself off Alice, releasing her from her pinned position, taking care to brush Alice’s mussed hair behind an ear. Alice’s eyes fluttered open, pout forming as Robin smiled at her.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Just wanted to make sure we were even before getting home, that’s all.”

“But, I’m on _fire_ now,” Alice whined.

Robin laughed, “good. Now you know how I felt.”

Alice took her outstretched hand, and Robin felt the tingle renew.

“Can we run?”

“Hell yes.”

   
**Running, running, running**  
**Just like fire!**

 


End file.
